Porque ella siempre lo supo
by AnnabethMM
Summary: Lily Potter siempre obtuvo lo que quiso a pesar de todo... Y por eso siempre supo que su casa era la de las serpientes.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_-Ya cálmate Hugo- Dijo Lilianne Luna Potter ya cansada de escuchar los miedos de su primo con respecto a la Selección. – Ambos quedaremos en Griffindoor como toda la familia ¿Si? – Aparto los ojos de la ventana para mirar a los cafés de su primo. _

_Claro que ella solo decía eso para calmarlo. La verdad es que no estaba tan segura de si iba o no a ser una orgullosa Griffindoor, aunque a todos les dijera que sí. _

_Trataba de convencerse sobre su futura casa, tomando en cuenta que sus dos hermanos y sus padres habían sido leones… pero ella, muy en su interior, sabía que no era igual a ellos. _

_Hugo la miraba y seguía hablando sobre los beneficios de las casas y de lo malo que sería quedar en Slytherin. Aunque ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su primo, prefirió callarse y agarrar su IPod del bolso._

_Aun recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo. Tardo 3 años hasta que se lo dieron, 3 años llenos de suplicas y caritas de cachorrito hacia su padre… pero al fin lo había conseguido. Era obvio que en algún momento se cansarían y se lo darían, como a todo, y así fue. _

_El viaje paso rápido. Rose y Albus fueron a su compartimento para asustarlos un poco… Lily los ignoro completamente, mientras que Hugo cada vez se ponía más nervioso. _

_Luego del viaje en bote, en el que Hugo cayó al agua con su torpeza habitual, al fin pudo ver el magnífico castillo que sería su hogar por los próximos 7 años. _

_Sus ansias de saber su casa cada vez aumentaban más, y del discurso que dio Neville, solo escucho lo justo y necesario para sospechar que de ninguna forma ira a Griffindoor. _

_Y el momento llego. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y la fila de niños de primero entro. En la mesa de Griffindoor, todos sus primos los miraban ansiosos y los saludaban, dándoles aliento. Lily respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Hugo solo miraba al frente._

_Al llegar frente a la mesa de profesores, Neville puso el sombrero en un banquito. Era increíble que ese sea el gran sombrero seleccionador. Lily esperaba mucho mas. Todo emparchado, sucio y rotoso que le repugnaba…. Y lo peor es que esa cosa iba a tocar su hermoso cabello colorado en unos minutos. _

_Pero sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por la canción del sombrero. Realmente era muy aburrida, pero le interesaba. _

_Cuando el primer niño fue llamado por Neville, Lily quedo con la vista fija. Recién notaba que ésta era su selección, que esto determinaría sus próximos 7 años de vida, que después de esta noche nada sería igual. El pánico la invadió por completo. Intento adivinar en que casa quedaría, pero la verdad no tenía idea._

_- Potter, Lilianne – Llamo Neville. _

_Lily quedo estática. Hugo le dio un leve empujón, ella se puso derecha y avanzo con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando toda la atención sobre ella y recuperando la compostura._

_Se sentó en el banquito y el horrible sombrero toco su cabeza. _

_-Mmmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una Potter?- pregunto el sombrero. _

_-Es más que obvio- Contesto la niña Potter. _

_-Mucho tiempo hace que no veía a alguien como tú- Dijo el sombrero en su mente. _

_-Mira, realmente amo que toda la atención esté puesta en mí, ¿pero podrías decirme mi casa? Quiero terminar con esto de una vez – Dijo sincera la oji-miel. _

_Siempre era así cuando estaba nerviosa, usaba la frialdad y la superioridad para que no se notara. _

_-Perfecto… mmm… eres inteligente… irías bien en Ravenclaw-_

_"¿Con los cerebritos que no se divierten nunca?"__ Pensó involuntariamente la niña._

_-Veo que no… Pues Hufflepuff menos… O Gryffindor o Slytherin… ¿Qué tienen los Potter con esas dos casas?- Pregunto asombrado. _

_-No lo sé- Respondió Lily. _

_-Eres valiente, pero caballerosidad te fala… - _

_"¿Disculpa? ¿Un mugroso sombrero me está insultando?"__ Pensó. _

_-Sí, no hay duda sobre ti… eres astuta por lo que noto, no paras hasta conseguir lo que quieres… manipuladora, usas todos tus atributos para lograr lo que tú quieras…. Sí, creo que ya sabes tu casa ¿verdad? – _

_Lily quedo en shock al darse cuenta de lo que el Sombrero trataba de decir. Algo en su interior estaba feliz de ir a parar a la casa verde, pero jamás pensó terminar allí…._

_Aunque si se ponía a pensar… siempre había sido más que obvio. Y la historia del IPod era un claro ejemplo de eso._

_Y ahí noto que siempre tuvo claro a donde iría. _

_-Creo que siempre la supe- Contesto pensativa la niña. _

_Era cierto, ella siempre había sido una de ellos aunque lo hubiera negado. Ella nunca fue un león ni lo seria… ella era serpiente. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que tan nerviosa no estaba antes de su Selección, porque siempre había sabido cuál sería su futuro. _

_Tal vez James y toda su familia la ignoraría pero no le importaba. Siempre le había gustado esa casa y si su familia se enojara con ella… pues ellos se lo pierden._

_-¡SLYTHERIN!- _

_El grito del sombrero sorprendió a todos. Nadie hubiera pensado que la linda y tierna Lily fuera a Slytherin. _

_En la fila de niños de primero Hugo la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos del impacto. Él la conocía muy bien, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado esto. _

_Disfruto de ver la cara de su familia de sorpresa, todos y cada uno… menos Rose, que dese la mesa de las águilas sonreía. Ella siempre había dicho que Lily seria serpiente. _

_Neville le saco el sombrero de la cabeza, ella se paró, sonrió y fue caminando tranquila a su mesa, desde donde observo la cara toda roja de furia de James._

_Si, tal vez este primer año no sería fácil, pero no le importaba. Si ella quería que James la volviera a tratar como antes lo lograría. _

_Porque ella siempre lograba lo que quería sin importar nada._

_Porque ella demostraría como era en verdad de ahora en adelante. _

_**Porque **__**ella**__** era una orgullosa Slytherin. **_


End file.
